


EriSolKat Drabbles

by b4rd-of-l1f3 (knight0fd00m)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanstuck, Just swearing in general, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, more tags will come up later, that happened, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight0fd00m/pseuds/b4rd-of-l1f3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were your boys, your boyfriends, and they were perfect, even when we were yelling at each other because even then you all knew that you loved each other and that you would all work through this.<br/>--------<br/>A collection of drabbles for my OT3 that will stick to the same basic background, but their mostly just every day drabbles without much of a plot. I suck at summaries I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

Getting up at five in the morning every day wasn’t exactly my favorite fucking thing in the world, but work demanded that I get to the school at 7 in the morning to prepare for a day full of crazy teenagers trying desperately not to fall asleep in class and most of the time not paying attention.  
I was a high school Government and Politics teacher, and most of my students adored me for some God awful reason. My bosses’ patience with me was wearing thin, but I was only teaching high school until I got my Ph.D in education, which was going to be another year but it will be completely worth it when I’m teaching college age students who aren’t completely incompetent, are paying to be there, which by extension means that they actually want to be there.  
This morning I almost threw the alarm across the room because it was fucking cold as hell and I would much rather have been curled up in bed. Especially this morning.  
I heard Sollux groan in my ear something along the lines of, “Turn that stupid alarm off KK before I break it.”  
I would have, but I had Eridan curled up against my chest and his shoulder was digging into my arm, completely cutting off the circulation, but I didn’t care because he was comfortable and somehow still sleeping through my alarm, which could probably wake the dead.  
I hadn’t opened my eyes yet, I simply grunted and slurred, “Eridan, wake up and turn off the alarm.”  
Without missing a beat, he muttered, “Fuck that, I’m goin’ back to sleep. You turn it off.”  
“Fuck you, you’re closest to it,” I mumbled, which mostly sounded like intelligible garbage but somehow Sollux was able to understand me enough to say, “Both of you shut the fuck up and turn off the alarm, I don’t have to work today and it’s been going off for an entire fucking year now.”  
Eridan growled, rolled over, which successfully sent pins and needles through my arm, and shut off the alarm before rolling back over and curling up against my chest, “You guys owe me.”  
“For what? Shutting off the alarm so you can go back to sleep?” Sollux teased, but between his lisp and the fact that he was half awake it was barely a coherent sentence.  
“Shut up Sol and go back to sleep,” he muttered.  
“Both of you shut the fuck up and let me go back to sleep for another ten minutes before I have to get up, shower, and go to the fucking school to deal with demon teenagers all day,” I growled.  
They both stopped their bickering and I felt Sollux tighten his grip around my waist and Eridan curled up closer and I was lost in a half awake state of thinking that despite our bickering and the fact that we act like we hate each other sometimes, we were still together and we all loved each other, and that was the important part.  
It was good to have Eridan home though, him being in the military kept him at the base a lot. We lived nearby of course and he lived with us, but he spent most of his day on base, leaving early and staying late. He was on leave right now, hence why he was even still in bed with us instead of having already been awake two hours before us.  
Sollux was a software engineer, which he ascended to quickly after college because with computers he’s a fucking genius. He’s helped me with so many innovative presentations for my classes half awake and he still complained that it was too easy and I should have been able to do it it was so easy. Only I can’t program anything worth shit, and he knows ways around programs like someone would know their way around their own house.  
I was the only one still in school, mostly because I went back for my Ph.D after being a high school teacher for awhile and while, yes, I enjoy it because I get to educate a bunch of idiots, I would much rather teach a group of individuals who will actually listen and give a shit.  
I felt Sollux nuzzle his head into my hair, which meant he was more than definitely asleep. He normally wasn’t like that, that was more of Eridan’s thing, who was mimicking him at the current moment by nuzzling his face into my chest, mumbling, “I love you two, even if you suck at five in the mornin’.”  
“Love you too, now shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” I muttered as Sollux murmured some intelligible stuff that neither of us could understand.  
It was fucking cold so I buried my face in Eridan’s barely long enough to be fluffy hair, which was just short enough to fit military standards and no longer had his signature purple streak in it, and with my free arm pulled the comforter farther over us before wrapping it back around Eridan’s shoulders. I felt Sollux shift and he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck and I heard him sigh. Mumbling something that resembled a “Thank you.”  
Even when he was cold, Sollux was a fucking space heater. He was more than definitely keeping my back warm right now and he were to dare to move I would somehow get my arm free from Eridan long enough to pull him back down because he was keeping me warm and it was the middle of January.  
Eridan on the flipside was an ice cube at all times and he was clinging to me for warmth. Which I didn’t quite understand because I was freezing everywhere except for where Sollux had wrapped his long limbs around me.  
As time passed I realized that I was not going to be falling asleep any time soon, so I ran my fingers lightly in a circle motion on Eridan’s lower back, causing him to hum a little bit in his half awake state. Sollux was still dead to the world, snoring softly (in my ear of course).  
He could sleep through everything except for my alarm clock apparently.  
Eridan’s arms were held up to his chest and his legs were tangled with mine and Sollux’s, which made my legs cold in some places and warm in others. It was a weird combination, but not entirely unpleasant.  
At least until Eridan’s one foot moved and it pressed against my foot, and it was cold as the snow that was laying on the ground outside.  
“Fuck! Eridan move you’re fucking foot,” I hissed. “You’re colder than the damn Arctic.”  
Eridan shifted and his foot moved before mumbling sarcastically, “Happy now Kar? Is there anythin’ else you’d like me to do?”  
“I’d like you to shut the fuck up, now go to sleep.”  
I didn’t have to tell him twice, within a few minutes he was snoring as well. A few long moments passed of me listening to my boys snoring softly in unison and feeling them curled up around me, and I started to fall asleep myself.  
Just was the abyss of darkness was about to take me over, the alarm clock went off again.


	2. #2

Seeing as I worked in a high school, and it seems like no one in the entire school has the sense to wash their hands or cover their mouths, it was very easy for me to get sick. Unfortunately for my boys, that means I got to be a royal dick until I got better.  
I was only sick for about a week, but after that Sollux got sick. He’s quiet about feeling terrible at first, but I heard him cough once and called him out on it.  
“Are you sick Sollux?” I asked him while he sat on his computer in the living room, working on whatever it was for work that he was working on.  
He turned his head from the computer with a completely serious face, “No KK, whatever the loving fuck gave you that idea?”  
He sounded terrible, like he had swallowed nails and had thrown them back up. He coughed again and he groaned from what I assumed was the pain in his throat.   
“The fact that you sound like shit and you’re coughing maybe?” I growled at him.   
“Really now?” he pretended to sound surprised, but it honestly did not work at all. “I wouldn’t have guess that that was a sign that I was sick. Thank you for enlightening me.”  
Did I also mention that he was an asshole when he’s sick?  
“Not a problem asshole,” I turned and walked out the door. If he was sick, Eridan was going to want to know about it. However, he wasn’t going to be home till way later, it was only ten at night.   
I went into the office that was the second bedroom of the apartment and started grading papers, I pounded my head against the desk a few times because why the hell did I assign papers again? I hated grading them. Then I remembered that it’s part of the curriculum that I have to follow in my classes. I have to assign at least two papers a semester. Great.  
Some time around two in the morning, Eridan popped his head into the office room, “What are you still doing up Kar?”  
“Grading these fucking papers and waiting for you to get home. Is Sollux still awake?”  
“No, and he looks cold. Why?”  
“Good, he’s sick and he’s being an asshole about it.  
“Kar that is nothing new, he’s always an asshole when he’s sick.”  
I sighed and turned to him, “I’m going to crawl into bed, maybe that’ll warm him up.” Eridan nodded, “I’ll probably join you after I eat and shower.”  
“Great I’m going to be both of your space heaters because it’s January and you’re going to shower.”  
“Shut up Kar,” he whined. “I’ll be warm from the shower not cold.”  
I rolled my eyes, “And when you’re cold from the water in your hair don’t bitch to me about it.”  
He rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist he had turned on one heel and walked toward the kitchen. Sighing, I got up and walked to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and grabbed some NyQuil out of the medicine cabinet and some water.   
I walked into the room and set the medicine and water on the side table and turned to see Sollux curled in a ball with countless blankets on him. Most of them were from the closet and hadn’t seen the light of day in a while. Sympathy panged in my chest and when I tried to move some of the covers aside to climb into bed, Sollux groaned and pulled them closer to him.  
“Hey, Sollux, I gotta sleep somehow,” I said quietly.   
“Fuck you it’s cold,” he mumbled, curling tighter into a ball.  
“Let me warm you up then asshole,” I forcefully pulled the covers aside, crawled into bed, and pulled him close to me. He growled at me at first but then clutched at my arms desperately. He was warm usually, but right now he was unusually warm. He must have a fever.   
I dislodged an arm somehow to brush his hair out of his eyes and press my hand to his forehead, it was hotter than it should be. Definitely has a fever.   
He nuzzled his head against my hand a little, and he mumbled something incoherent at me and coughed. With the hand he had trapped under his arms, I rubbed my thumb over the skin on his arm in an attempt to be soothing.   
“Hey,” I said softly. “Do you want some NyQuil? I got some over here if you want it.”  
He hummed hoarsely for a moment before mumbling, “No, it’s cold. I don’t want to move.”  
“It’ll help you feel better and bring your fever down. Then it won’t be as cold,” I continued to brush my thumb along his arm and kissed the back of his head.   
He mumbled an affirmative and I sat up, helping him up since he was half awake and sick. He almost seemed delirious in his incoherent muttering. He seemed to have a pretty high fever. Seeing as I could hear the shower running, I figured that Eridan was in the shower, and if he was in the shower, I couldn’t go get the thermometer to see how bad his fever was. I know the one I had was pretty bad, but when I get sick it’s one thing, when Sollux gets sick it gets pretty bad. His skinny self didn’t have much of an immune system.   
I gave Sollux the soft gel pills and the water and he down them before handing me back the cup, which I set back on the table. He laid back down, this time facing me, and when I laid down I pulled him close so I could wrap my arms around him. He held his arms to his chest and tucked his head under my chin.  
After laying there for awhile, Eridan came in wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I only knew this because he walked directly into my field of vision, I didn’t dare move my head so I didn’t disturb Sollux at all.  
“How’s he doin’ Kar?” he said quietly, which caused Sollux to mumble something I didn’t hear.   
“He’s got a pretty high fever, and he’s cold. Come over here and help me warm him up, you look cold anyway cause you’re an idiot and only wore shorts to bed in the middle of January.”  
He scoffed, “Honestly Kar, I’m not cold. But yeah, I’ll help.” He pulled the covers aside, which resulted in a low whine from Sollux about it being cold, and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arms around Sollux, who shivered and whined again.   
“Told you you were cold asshole,” I muttered.  
He muttered, “Shut up Kar,” before burying his face in Sollux’s hair, who had stopped whining and started mumbling to himself again a little.   
I think it was Eridan who fell asleep first, but it could have very well been Sollux. I hoped Sollux got better soon, and I also hoped that Eridan wouldn’t catch it. If he was a drama queen now, he’s worse when he’s sick.  
Although, he probably was going to get sick seeing as it’s January and he doesn't have a shirt on.  
A week later, when Sollux was feeling better, my suspicions proved correct.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Apparently I can't even write a collection of drabbles without someone being injured. I'm a terrible person.

Worked sucked, not because I didn’t love what I was doing, but because all my coworkers were assholes.   
Same with people who drive. They’re assholes too. Even my boys, who drove, were assholes, but I love them anyway.  
I drove through an intersection on my way home from work, and some asshole ran a red light and slammed into my right side.  
Fuck did that hurt and fuck did that suck.  
Naturally he slammed into the driver’s side door.  
I don’t remember much of it, just getting jerked to the right really hard, physics dragging me back to the left and slamming into the door, which was now crushed into my rib cage with a loud snap, effectively causing more snaps in my rib cage and me to quite literally cry out in agony, and me blacking out from slamming my head on the window and smashing it open.

I blinked my eyes open to blurry, well, everything. Everything was white with some darker shades here and there, but other than that I couldn’t see a damn thing.  
Wait, I didn’t have my glasses on. That explains a lot.  
I suddenly because painfully aware of the agony on my left side and the throbbing pain the left side of my head and deliriously wondered why that was. Why did I hurt and why was everything white? And why couldn’t I move my head?  
It was then that I also realized that I couldn’t see out of my left eye because when I tried to look to the left, I saw the side of my nose, not the the other side of the room.  
I looked to the right to see the blurry figure of Karkat with his head down on the side of the bed. Behind him Eridan was looking out a window.   
I also realized when I tried to talk that there was a tube shoved down my throat so instead of garbled words coming out, there was this awkward choking sounds instead. Eridan immediately spun around and was at the bedside in an instant, which woke up Karkat with a grunt. He looked like he was about to yell at him when he noticed that, yes, my eyes were open.   
Logically, I realized I was in a hospital when I choked on the what I assumed was a breathing tube, but I was still delirious enough to wonder why I couldn’t talk. I tried to lift my right arm, but Karkat and Eridan hastily put their hands on my hand and arm, Karkat sputtering, “Shhh don’t move quite yet!” and Eridan shaking his head, saying, “Stay still Sol, you’ll hurt yourself more.”  
I gave them a confused look. My arm felt fine, albeit a little weird from little pinpricks of cold on my hand and the crook of my elbow. I looked down at them to find more tubes sticking out of my skin.   
Karkat reached over and hit a button on the wall and within a few minutes I heard someone come in, but couldn’t see them even though I tried really hard to look to my left. I just couldn’t see over there.   
I knew my left eye was open, I just couldn’t see anything out of that eye. This was vaguely worrisome to me, mostly because I was probably doped up on pain medication and wasn’t thinking straight otherwise I probably would have been rather irritated and worried about it.  
“Good to see you awake Sollux!” the nurse chimed. He walked around the bed into my line of vision, “The doctor should be in to see you soon to see how you’re doing. Your friends here have been with you since you came in a few days ago. You’re really lucky to have such good friends.”  
I flexed my fingers as a response. Even delirious I knew that they only told the hospital that they were friends because we had agreed to not tell them we were all together. We didn’t want to have to deal with the repercussions of that. They were my emergency contacts however, which was the only reason why they were allowed back here I assumed.  
The nurse took my vitals, scribbled them down on a clipboard, and left. As soon as he had left the doorway Eridan had gently taken my hand in his and Karkat had buried his face in my shoulder.   
“Hey Sol, you scared us half to death there,” Eridan said quietly, squeezing my hand gently.  
“We were told the asshole who hit you was drunk. We were told he’s in this hospital handcuffed to a bed,” Karkat growled, holding onto my arm possessively. “I hope he gets one hell of a sentence for hitting you and landing you in this shithole.”  
I would have shrugged and said it wasn’t much of a big deal but there was a tube in my mouth and I didn’t think that Karkat was going to let go of my arm enough to allow me to shrug.   
I heard some footsteps coming down the hall and it was seriously starting to bother me that I couldn’t see the door when Karkat and Eridan let go of me and straightened up. That left a sad pang in my chest, why was it so bad for someone to have two boyfriends? I just didn’t understand.  
The doctor walked into my frame of vision and gave a practiced smile that he’s probably given several people. “We’re so glad you woke up! We were a little scared there for a day or two, you hit your head pretty hard. You feeling alright? Tap your fingers once for yes, twice for no.”  
I was able to tap my right arm pretty easily, so I tapped it once. My left arm hurt vaguely, so I didn’t want to move it. The doctor nodded, “How do your lungs feel? You broke your four lowest ribs and almost punctured a lung. Tap once for they feel okay, and tap twice for they don’t.”  
They felt… weird. They were moving unnaturally and when I tried to take a breath my lungs would move unevenly and it felt weird. I lifted my hand and made a motion with it to say, “Kinda?”  
“Maybe do they hurt would have been a better question. One tap for yes, two taps for no.”  
I tapped once. They didn’t hurt, they just felt weird which was funny to me because I was delirious on pain medication so strong it probably prevent them from hurting anyway.  
The doctor nodded and scribbled down on the chart what I presumed were my responses. He looked up at me again, “Well, I’m going to take a listen to your lungs real quick okay?” He walked over and used his stethoscope to listen to my chest, which was really cold by the way. It was almost Eridan’s-feet-mid-winter cold. Almost.  
“Okay, I think that we can take out the breathing tube now if an X-ray deems it possible, I can hear you trying to breathe normally. Does your side hurt at all? Once for yes, twice for no.” he asked.  
I tapped twice. It didn’t hurt at all. Must be the pain medication.  
He gave me an X-ray, and deemed it okay to take out.  
Although, when he took the breathing tube out, that did kind of hurt.   
I inhaled, hoping for something besides stale hospital air but that’s all I got. Stale, sterile, hospital air.  
“Blech,” I croaked. Was that my voice? It sounded funny. My throat also hurt a little, and I was pretty thirsty. He wouldn’t let me have water, so he let me chew on ice instead.   
I had a neck brace on, but they removed it once they took another X-ray and found there was no damage to my spine. Thank God.  
The doctor explained that I had gauze on my left eye because shattered glass ended up in my eye. The glass also cut my retina, rendering that eye useless.   
Great, I was now blind in my left eye.  
They released me about a week later with a prescription for really strong narcotic pain medication for my ribs and my head. They were going to take awhile to heal, and they still hurt like hell.  
I had an eyepatch over my left eye with gauze under it, my ribs still had to be bound to prevent further damage, and my arm was still covered in lacerations from the glass.   
Karkat sat with me in the back of Eridan’s car and I looked uneasily out the window with the eye that I could actually see out of. He ran his fingers through my hair to keep me calm. It was mildly working.  
Eridan and Karkat talked idly about work as I started to doze a little with my head on Karkat’s shoulder.   
We got home and I immediately grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed. Karkat rolled his eyes and Eridan chuckled at that before they climbed into bed with me. Eridan read one of his military books and Karkat watched a movie on his tablet like this was any other day and I loved them for it. If they started treating me with pity I’d do a pirouette off the metaphorical handle.  
Instead they treated me like they always have, only with less shoving and things like that. That would hurt.


End file.
